Nightlock
by OctaviaWithStarsForEyes
Summary: It's a funny thing, nightlock. It's effects seem almost instantaneous, but you have about one minute until actual death. And here, that one minute changed everything. an AU where Foxface didn't die T for language


**A/N: Weirdly enough, this story was inspired by my little sister, who's reading the books right now. Read and review!**

The redhead collapsed to the ground with a surprised look on her face, the berries of her death still staining her clenched fist with their juices. She was dimly aware of shouting about nightlock, and she realised her mistake. Well, it was too late now. Her eyelids drooped, and everything went black.

...

Seneca Crane watched the fox-like girl die, and suddenly had an idea.

"Gavril," he snapped, "give me her vitals."

"Very low sir, heart has slowed down, she's barely breathing. About one minute till death."

Seneca smiled. One minute was good. It was enough time.

"Do we have an antidote for nightlock?" He asked.

"Yes sir, should we administer it?" Gavril wondered, catching on.

"Please do."

This should make things a little more interesting.

...

The sun cast pale strands of light across the redhead's peacefully closed eyelids. Naomi Vulpren slowly blinked her eyes open, feeling more refreshed than ever before. Instinctively looking up, she estimated it to be a little before noon. She dropped her gaze, becoming aware of the fruits in her hands, and recoiled, remembering what happened. How she was still alive, she had no idea, but she stood up cautiously, and walked to the nearby stream. The cool water rushed past her fingers, and washed any traces of the nightlock away. Good riddance.

Naomi looked around, surveying her surroundings. Damn, those Twelves had taken her pack. Now she would have to go steal one from someone else. A thought occurred to her, and a slow grin spread across her face, as she realised everyone thought she was dead. Naomi now had the element of surprise in whatever confrontation was necessary.

She straightened up, wiping her wet hands on her pants, and sighed. Now she had to track that brute Cato down. Her nose wrinkled thinking of his thick features, and heavy brow. At least Peeta was something to look at, even if he wasn't her type.

She set off at an easy jog, making sure to keep her steps as quiet and light as possible. Circling, she kept her ears open, for any little noise. She finally heard the sound of a thud, a low grunt of pain, and then frustrated cursing. Definitely Cato.

Traveling silently toward the profanities, she darted from behind tree to tree. She finally got to a place where she could see his camp.

His tent was set up in one corner of the clearing, a fire pit in the middle, and a small stream bubbled nearby. He was somewhere behind the tent, and to Naomi it sounded like he was chopping wood. She prowled forward, praying he wouldn't turn and see her, and snatched up the two backpacks at the foot of the tent facing her. Then slowly, she turned and crept away, making sure to be as quiet as possible. She had almost gotten away, when a branch cracked under her foot. Cato ran out from behind the tent carrying an axe, and shouted, "Who's there?"

"Peeta! I got the packs, but he heard me! We gotta go, like now!" Naomi yelled, trying to imitate Katniss's lower voice.

Evidently it worked, because Cato ran forward, ranting about Loverboys, and stupid coal miners.

She scampered up a tree, and watched the heavily-built boy thunder around the forest, stifling her giggles. When he had travelled completely out of earshot, she unzipped the stolen packs, and looked through them. Two loaves of bread, two apples, one hunk of cheese, a pack of crackers, and a canteen of half filled water, were in one pack. In the other, was rope, a dagger, a skinning knife, a flashlight, and a tranquilliser gun with one dart left. She grinned at her reward, and crunched happily on the apple.

After a short catnap, Naomi put everything into one backpack, and threw the other one down to the ground. She took a running start, and leapt from her branch to another, crouching to maintain her balance. Continuing to travel like this, she made it all the way to the darker part of the forest. She suddenly stopped, as she heard the sounds of Cato's heavy footsteps. Naomi hadn't really thought about what might actually happen to the star crossed lovers, and hurried to get closer to the commotion.

Cato stomped up to a surprised Katniss, who scrambled to grab her bow. The grey-eyed girl drew back her bow, and focused the aim on her attacker.

Before anyone could do anything though, a voice called up to them.

"Katniss? You okay? What's going on up there?" Peeta asked from somewhere in the bushes.

"Cato's here, Peeta. But I'm fine." Katniss said through gritted teeth. But by the word 'Cato', there was the sound of a large body standing up suddenly. Peeta appeared suddenly, clenching a hunting knife.

Katniss finally loosed her arrow, but in only hit him in the upperarm. He shouted in pain, but yanked the arrow out. She drew another, and loosed it again, but by now he was too close for her to shoot.

"This is what stupid coal bitches get, when they steal my stuff." Cato growled, and grabbed her bow, snapping it over his knee. Instead of looking terrified like most of his victims, she just looked irritated, and drew her own knife.

"I didn't steal anything." She spat, before slashing wildly at him. Naomi almost clucked her tongue. Katniss's knife technique was terrible. Apparently Cato thought so too, because he stepped out of range, and then kicked her in the chest.

Wincing, Naomi watched Peeta charge as well. Cato punched the blonde, who stumbled back, still fisting the knife. Then, Cato picked Katniss up like a rag doll, and twisted her neck like it was nothing. There was a sickening crack, and a strangled cry. Naomi watched grimly, and a little regretfully, but she reminded herself that it was either them or her.

"Katniss!" Peeta shouted, and rushed Cato in anger. The two muscled boys began to grapple, one always pinning the other, before the other would squirm free. Naomi looked from Katniss's broken body, to Peeta pinned on the floor, and suddenly she couldn't let Cato win.

He was the stronger opponent, after all, so she loaded up her dart gun, and shot him in the back of the neck. He fell with a cry, and Peeta stopped struggling.

The boy from twelve sat up slowly, and crawled numbly over to his fellow tribute. Naomi watched as he stroked her hair, and tears rolled down his face.

"Katniss. Katniss. Katniss." He repeated in a throaty voice, over and over, stricken with grief.

Finally Peeta turned to Naomi's tree.

"I know you're there." He called out in a hoarse voice.

Naomi dropped out of her tree and landed in a crouch.

"Foxface?" He asked, truly confused. "But I saw you die. You're on my kill list. How?"

"It's Naomi, actually. And believe me, buddy, we're asking the same question." She sighed.

"So you shot Cato?" At her wordless nod, his brows bunched together. "Why didn't you do something earlier? Why didn't you save Katniss? Why did you save me?"

Naomi averted her eyes in something akin to guilt.

"I don't know. I can't really explain it. All I can say is, I'm sorry." At Peeta's questioning look, she elaborated. "I stole the packs, and imitated Katniss. I wasn't really thinking, and I didn't really think Cato would hunt you down."

Peeta's ashy cheeks flushed angrily, and he stood up suddenly.

"It's all your fault!" He shouted, blue eyes flashing. He slumped in defeat. "That Katniss is gone."

Naomi felt something like sadness churn in her gut, as his voice broke on her name. Peeta sank back into the ground

"Listen, I-" Naomi abruptly stopped talking as she heard something. Peeta tilted his head, hearing it too: the low, threatening growl of a dog.

"Foxface, do you-?"

"Yes, be quiet." Naomi cut him off, as angry eyes appeared all around them.

Dogs of every colour surrounded them, and Naomi fought the urge to throw up, as she spied a blonde wolf with Glimmer's emerald eyes. The dog that had Clove's eyes snarled, and all the dogs advanced.

"Run." Naomi breathed, fear leaking into her voice.

"But Katniss-,"

"Run!" She exclaimed.

The foxlike girl turned and bounded away, with Peeta on her heels, and the dogs chased after them baying wildly. Being slightly built and a practiced runner, Naomi was quickly pulling away from Peeta, as the heavily built boy crashed through the underbrush.

Somehow though, they both ended up at the cornucopia, and Naomi shot up the edge of the cornucopia. Not knowing why, she extended her hand to the blonde, and he scrambled to the top. The dogs below scratched at the metal walls of the structure frustratedly, but couldn't get up.

They both sighed in relief, and Naomi swallowed a sip of water.

"I suppose you want to kill me now." Peeta looked sideways at her.

She shrugged, "I don't want to, but that's how it has to be. I'm sorry, really. But I have to."

He laughed grimly. "Don't bother. In fact, I'll spare you, and do it myself."

Naomi watched in frozen horror, as he drew the knife he had been holding onto this entire time.

"I never could forgive myself for leaving Katniss behind anyway." Peeta gave her a heartbreakingly bitter smile, and plunged it into his heart. He collapsed, and a guttural noise sputtered from his mouth. His limp form slid down the smooth surface of the cornucopia, and down to the mutts, who didn't hesitate to rip into him enthusiastically.

Naomi turned away and threw up. A helicopter descended, and a ladder dropped down to her.

She climbed slowly, trying to process what had happened, as the loudspeaker blared, "Congratulations, Naomi Vulpren, you are the victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

She was rushed into a machine that scanned her body for injuries, and she was pronounced unharmed except for a couple scratches. But maybe it was shock, maybe it was the pain of seeing so much death, but she collapsed in a faint, and everything went black.

...

Naomi walked back from the ceremony, fingering the golden crown of laurels she had received. She couldn't stop seeing Peeta's final smile, the feathered tip of the dart in Cato's neck, the sickening crack of Katniss's death, and it was haunting her. Peeta especially. It seemed wherever she went, his accusing gaze followed her.

 _"Congratulation, Naomi. You must be very proud." President Snow had smiled coldly, as he placed her crown on her head._

 _"I am. Thank you, sir." She had replied tonelessly._

 _Naomi could feel a memory of Peeta's cerulean eyes glaring at her. She blinked, and then gave the crowd a dull smile. They went wild, and she waved._

 _"It's your fault." Peeta's voice hissed at her, and suddenly, she just felt tired._

 _"Excuse me, Mr. President." She said abruptly, and blew the crowd a kiss before turning away._

And now she was here. She pushed the door open, and stumbled to her sprawling bed.

The redhead flung herself onto the bed, and let a single, echoing sob escape her lips.

"I'm so sorry." Naomi murmured, squeezing her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay.

 ***Fifteen years later***

"Mommy!" A blur of blue eyes and red hair crashed into her mother's paint studio.

Naomi set down her brush, and swept her six year old daughter up in a hug, "What's wrong, Tessa?"

A boy of eight, with a matching set of flaming locks slammed the door open, "No I didn't! No I didn't!" He shrieked, rushing in.

"Didn't what, Rylan?" Naomi pushed, and he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, refusing to speak.

"Ry says girls are stupid and they don't know anything!"

"Well Tess said I'm in love with Evie, but I'm not!"

The two siblings glared at each other, and Naomi laughed. "Enough, both of you. Rylan, girls are not stupid, and they know quite a bit. Would you tell Evie she was stupid?"

Rylan grudgingly shook his head.

"And Tess, don't make fun of your brother, just wait until you grow up and he doesn't let anyone near you. You won't be laughing then."

Her daughter crossed her arms, but didn't comment.

"Now run along, you two. Go and get dressed for Reaping Day."

The two children trudged out, both scowling venomously.

"Reaping Day, huh? Is it that time already?" Her husband sidled through the door, and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Brennan had been taller than her when they were kids, and always would be, much to Naomi's dismay.

He had been the victor of the games four years after her, though they were the same age, and understood her. Why she had always been alone and shut up in her house. He got it. And he helped her get out of her depression. Brennan brought her back, and she loved him for it.

"It seems so. God, I dread when Rylan and Tessa will be old enough." She pursed her lips, and Brennan shook his head.

"No way. Both their parents were in, they wouldn't do that." He said, completely sure, and it eased some of her distress.

"You're right, you're right. Okay, you need to go get ready too. See you in a bit." Naomi shooed him toward the door.

"In a bit." He agreed, and went out willingly. She closed the door, and sighed contentedly with her hands on her hips.

"Hello Foxface," said a voice from behind her. A voice she hadn't heard for years. She stiffened and turned around slowly.

"It's still Naomi. Hello Peeta." The boy who had haunted her for years stood calmly, leaning against a wall.

"The children look just like you. And your husband is very handsome." He grinned, and Naomi did too, in a way only people who have struggled together can.

"Thank you. I'm very happy now."

"I'm glad." His blue eyes sparkled genuinely.

"It's been a while. Why are you back?" Naomi asked, not unkindly.

His brow furrowed and he looked at her, "Has it? Time is hard to tell here. I came back to tell you... not to worry. And to forgive yourself."

Her mouth went dry, and her eyes became glassy, "What?"

"Katniss and I are happy where we are. And we just want you to know that, well, we're okay. And we want you to be okay too. But you can only do that by forgiving yourself." Peeta said ambling over to her.

"I-I don't know what to say, I mean-,"

"No need. Enjoy life, Naomi. You earned it." Peeta said, and she chuckled sadly.

"One thing. Are you real? Or just my imagination?" Naomi wondered, swiping her hand through Peeta's midriff, and feeling solid flesh.

He gave her a mysterious smile, and shrugged, "I don't know. You tell me."

She laughed softly and leaned against the wall as well.

"I think I always sort of loved you, in the back of my mind. Even when I just saw the love-struck baker's son during training. Especially on that cornucopia. But I knew you were always going to be Katniss's. And I think I've let go of that, too. Goodbye, Peeta." Naomi smiled, heartbroken and bittersweet.

"In another life, maybe. Goodbye, Naomi." Peeta returned her smile, kind and warm. "May the odds be ever in your favour."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, before it was swiped away.

 _ **fin**_


End file.
